Sam Mitchell
|Image = |Image-Caption = Danniella as Sam in 2009. |Portrayed = Danniella Westbrook (1990–93, 1995–96, 1999–2000, 2009—) Kim Medcalf (2002–05) |Duration = 1990-1993, 1995-1996, 1999-2000, 2002-2005,2009 |First = 12 July 1990 |Last = |Status = Engaged to Ricky Butcher |Birthdate = 13 May 1975 |Occupation = |Family = Ricky Butcher (husband) 1991-1993 Andy Hunter (husband) 2004 - 2005 Peggy Mitchell (Mum) Phil Mitchell (brother) Grant Mitchell (brother) Eric Mitchell (dad) }} Sam Mitchell been played by Danniella Westbrook from 1990-2000 then 2009-Present and then Kim Madcalf from 2002-2005. = History = Samantha Ann "Sam" Mitchell (previously Butcher & Hunter). She appeared in EastEnders originally between 1990 & 2005. She was initially played by Daniella Westbrook and then Kim Medcalf between 2002 & 2005. She recently returned to Albert Square along with old flame Ricky Butcher. She was portrayed as headstrong, flirty and manipulative, her early storylines revolved around her relationship with her then boyfriend Ricky Butcher, she then went on to feature in various storylines including topless modelling and various family crisis's. Recast In 2001, Exectutive producer John Yorke decided to reintroduce the character of Samantha Mitchell once again. However, the decision was made to recast the actress, and Kim Medcalf was chosen. The character was officially reintroduced in 2002, in a number of episodes set on location in Spain. In the storyline Sams mum Peggy Mitchell had flown to Spain, for the supposed funeral of her former husband, and Sams former father-in-law Frank Butcher. Here she found Sam working as a table dancer in a nightclub, which led to Peggy returning to Walford with Sam in tow. Ricky Butcher Sam married Ricky when she was only 16 and they split up when they where 19 Nah Thiss Is Shiit Booii xx Who Snitched Sam Mitchell In 2009 when sam returned she was hidden in The Vic and propesed to ricky people were shown making phonecalls and later sam got Arrested ''Here are the suspects and the people on the phone '' *Bianca - She was going to tell ricky about how much loved him but then sam came and he proposed to her. *Archie - He always wants to make life difficult for the Mitchells so that will be a good idea. *Ronnie - Everytime she crys ronnies boyfreind Joel always hugs her to make her feel better. *Roxy - No one talks to her because there all paying attenion to sam. *Jay - Him and sam had an arguement so Peggy sent into the kitchen *Whitney - She wants bianca and ricky together so she wants to get sam out of the way So then the poilce come over to the vics so sam and ricky run out another way.They run over to The Arches where minty works and asks him but then the poilce are coming so sam steals a car and drives off and she only gets to Arjee Bargee so runs to the tube station and steals a ticket off someone and then the police arest her. It was Bianca Jackson Home *Albert Square 1990-1993 1995-1996 1999-2000 2002-2005 2009-2010 *Spain 1993-1995 1996-1999 2000-2002 *Rio, Brazil 2005-2009 Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Departing Characters